brickclubfandomcom-20200213-history
1.4.2-Aresnergal
Brick!Club 1.4.2-3 L’ALOUETTE. Welp, another two-in-one, because sorry for being late, I was… Busy having Carthage conquer the world. So, let’s quickly see yesterday’s chapter, “1.4.2. PREMIÈRE ESQUISSE DE DEUX FIGURES LOUCHES” So, first but not last chapter about Victor explaining us why the Thénardier are EEEEEEEEVIL. Actually I do like that the biggest assholes of the book are commoner people who don’t have great evil complex scheme to take over the world (OF COURSE) and don’t ever have any sort of power. They’re like basically everyone, trying to stay afloat and picking the worst possible ways to do so. anyway, we learn that Madame reads stupid romance novel, and I think I read in the notes of my book or somewhere that Hugo was reading those when he was very young so maybe his harshness about it is the same as when he openly mocks Marius later on, he’s kind of mocking his younger self in the process ? Because really she’s doing worse in her life than reading stupid novels, and that doesn’t really make her a decent person either. I kinda like the idea that it would have made her more prone to become basically her husband’s henchwoman, kinda idealizing him. Was he already a “soldier” when they met ? Because I guess a shiny uniform would help making him appear more appealing to someone hoping to live a true romance. Oh well, that wasn’t the best pick. Also yeah Victor Hugo mentionning that Thénardier said he was a soldier and stuff is super nice because it reminds us all of the marathon the Waterloo part will be. I’m kinda looking forward to it though, strangely. And yup, naming convention part, nothing much to say that hasn’t been said. I actually like Azelma as a name and Eponine is rather okay ? I dunno to me Euphrasie is uglier than both, but oh well. I like the linking to the Revolution, considering it’s a bonapartist family I guess it’s not totally incoherent. Now for today’s chapter, “L’alouette” In which yep villagers are dumbasses. It was true in Digne, it’s true in Montfermeil, and in Notre Dame de Paris it was true in Paris too anyway. That chapter is heavy with child abuse but luckily I developed a mental carapace to not take it too badly because see, we had a cartoon based on child novels from the 1850/1860 about an upper class (well, nobles) little girl who was doing lots of stupid stuff and her mom died and then her dad remarried a woman who was seriously on par with Madame Thénardier on the mistreatment part (even more so once the dad dies as well and then the cartoon turned to ABSOLUTE MISERY with her being beaten and forbidden to drink more than one glass of water and it was a cartoon for kids based on novels for kids seriously) Okay, end of parenthesis. (the french name of that thing is Les Malheurs de Sophie anyway, I think there are episodes in french on youtube) So apparently the inn doesn’t run well but WHY DID YOU OPEN IT HERE IT CLEARLY DOESN’T HAVE ENOUGH PEOPLE COMING THROUGH, and as I was wondering the other day, how bad at economics are those people seriously. So since they’re completely unable to keep money for more than 3 seconds they have to sell all Cosette’s stuff the month after, and then put her in rags and begin to treat her badly, which imply that they were fairly normal beforehand, so poor Cosette probably didn’t see the misery coming. Though I’m assuming it was a rather gradual process like the constant augmentation of the money Thénardier asks is. I’m not that surprised that they managed to see her as “a child they had from charity” or something because really, from what we see later and all, I think Monsieur Thénardier is really really '''really' good at convincing himself of his lies, if not anyone else. I’m not sure about madame but I don’t think she cares since she hates Cosette’s guts. Though what I also do like is that even though they’re obviously “villain” figures, they’re not really twirling their moustache and thinking how EEEEVIL they are, they seem to be perfectly able to feel totally justified in what they do, and really, that’s how real people work, right ? You make up excuses for yourself when you’re being an assholes, because you need to feel in your right. And they’re totally doing it. Though it ''is horrible of course, especially thinking about the huge woman beating up a kid so damn small. It’s a wonder she didn’t get any broken bones or death or anything. The man seems more focused on milking his cash-cow aka poor Fantine. And the villagers think they’re nice people ohmygod are you serious. Also the “obscure source” is the first occurrence on what happens near the end - somehow Thénardier has a superpower to dig up exactly the right info needed. And thus it turns into blackmail ! He’s bluffing though because once she can’t pay at all they still keep Cosette as a servant. If no one ever picked her up I wonder how long they would have kept her. Oh, and yeah, the lark part. Seriously people do something. Other than giving nicknames. Commentary Pilferingapples Can’t keep commenting on every post for this chapter, because OW THIS CHAPTER, but reblogging people with non-sobbing commentary! Also, in this case, comics!